None.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally apparatus for the extraction of fresh water from ocean salt water.
More particularly, the invention relates to a distillation tunnel system that utilizes a combination of vacuum pressure, solar energy, mechanical spreading and agitation apparatus, an evaporation plate, and heat exchangers for the efficient distillation of fresh water from salt water.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well established that there is a need for desalination of ocean water to produce fresh water. Such desalination is particularly desirable in geographic locations where the supply of fresh water is limited or dwindling, but where ocean water is readily available. Efficient desalination will provide for a continuing supply of potable water in such locations. The use of solar energy to power the distillation process is particularly suitable in geographic regions such as desert climates where large areas of land are readily available for use in the collection of solar energy.
There are numerous known techniques and many known apparatus utilizing these techniques for the desalination of salt water. Briefly, these desalination techniques include various forms of evaporation, distillation, reverse osmosis, freeze crystallization, ionic separation, and electrodialysis. The variety of proposed arrangements for these various techniques is evidence alone to the many difficulties associated with achieving efficient desalination, and a survey of the prior art and/or technical literature identifies the extensive problems associated with prior desalination apparatus. However, the primary difficulties that must be overcome for the efficient production of fresh water include the efficient use of power in a reliable, large-scale desalination process, and removal of the large quantity of particulate waste that remains after desalination.
Thus, there is an ever present need for improved apparatus adapted for desalination of salt water. In particular, there is a need for improved apparatus capable of achieving high rates of fresh water production, with improved efficiency to reduce the energy requirements associated therewith, and that is capable of disposing of the waste resulting therefrom.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide new and improved apparatus for the distillation and extraction of fresh water from ocean salt water by evaporation of fresh-water vapor and condensation into liquid.
A detailed objective is to achieve the foregoing by providing a closed tunnel system that includes an evaporation plate adapted to hold ocean water for evaporation of fresh water vapor therefrom, and a lens-structure roof adapted to focus sunlight onto the evaporation plate for warming the ocean water, and in which a vacuum is drawn to reduce the vaporization pressure therein.
Another detailed objective of the invention is to provide concave mirrors adapted to automatically track the sun and focus additional sunlight onto the lens-structure roof to assist in warming the ocean water and evaporation of fresh water vapor therefrom.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide heat exchangers operative to simultaneously condense the fresh water vapor into liquid water, and pre-heat the ocean water prior to entry onto the evaporation plate.
The invention also resides in a novel agitator-wiper unit and arrangement that is adapted for spreading and agitating the ocean water on the evaporation plate to further enhance the evaporation rate of fresh-water vapor, and for removing salt and other particulate from the evaporation plate in conjunction with a conveyor system during cleaning and maintenance operations.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.